


Head to Head

by Stakebait



Series: Strange Bedfellows: Being the Unlikely Adventures of a Vampire and a Slayer [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike can hit Buffy in spite of the chip... what does this mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to Head

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Keren, but it won't let me say so because she doesn't have an A03 account. (I do have her permission to post). Script format.

Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Spike (to Willow): Relax. Im not asking you to do anything to her.  
Do you still have the curse Red? The one you used on that square-jawed  
siss... on Angel?

*****

Spike is in full Victorian attire in Buffys living room

William (as he walks over to Buffy and offers her his arm): Id  
be honored if you would drive out with me this evening. The moon is bright,  
but no brighter than your eyes.

*****

William: Buffy, what are you doing?

Buffy: Think. How did Angel lose his soul?

William: Oh. Buffy, you dont have to do this. Are you sure?

Buffy: No.

William: Its OK. Ill be fine.

Buffy (looks at him): I take that back. Yes.

She kisses him again and falls into his embrace. His arms come up around  
her back as he kisses her.

*****

Buffy: I dont know Will; I just dont completely trust him  
yet. I mean, Im not worried hes gonna freak out and eat my  
family or anything, its just...hes kinda new to the whole  
decent human being thing.

*****

Spike deals the wolf a final blow and it disappears. He sees Buffy standing  
on her porch holding his blanket with her mouth hanging open.

Buffy: What did you just do?

Spike (very embarrassed at being caught in an act of altruism): Nothing!  
I mean well, it could have been the little bit, couldnt it? I mean...  
(He grabs his blanket from her and runs.)

*****

Buffy: Cmon Spike, take a shot, I need my daily funnies.

Spike (mumbling): I always rise to this....

He punches Buffy hard. She falls to the floor and looks up at him in  
surprise, clutching her already reddening cheek. Spike is not in any sort  
of pain. He looks at his fist, looks at Buffy, and a slow cocky grin begins  
to spread across his face.

*************************************************************

Buffy is still on the floor of the danger room wearing a stunned statement  
while Spike, having just punched her, stands over her with a smug smile.  


Buffy: Where did that come from?

Spike: Hmm. Interesting. Good question.

Buffy: Arent you supposed to be rolling around on the floor in  
agony right now?

Spike: Thats the general idea, yes. (Belatedly noticing that Buffy  
is still on the floor) Oh Im sorry pet, did I hurt you? (He reaches  
out a hand to help her up.)

Buffy (shoves his hand away and gets up herself): Dont flatter  
yourself. Why didnt you tell me you got the chip out?

Spike: Because I didnt.

Buffy (not listening): Were you saving it up to spring on me? Cause  
I gotta tell you, not lovin the surprise present!

Spike (grabs Buffy by the shoulders): Buffy, I didnt.

Buffy (grabs his chin and forces him to look at her, in a gesture oddly  
reminiscent of his own when he had her chained in the basement. Her eyes  
search his for a long moment.): Oh yeah, cause I can see youre  
hating this a lot. (She looks pointedly at his hands.)

Spike (releases her and takes a step back): Im not going to lie  
to you luv. Of course Im bloody happy to be more than your punching  
bag, but I have no more clue than you do what happened.

Buffy: I cant deal with this now. Im going for a walk. Stay  
here, OK?

Spike shrugs and lets her go.

Buffy walks out into the front of the magic shop, quickly and with her  
face turned away.

Willow: All done for the day? We havent heard Spike bounce off  
a wall for ten minutes!

Buffy: Yup, all done. Going for a quick victory lap.

Xander: Leaving us alone with the sharp and pointed one? Oh joy.

*************************************************************

A bit later, Buffy makes her way up her front steps, stomps into the  
house and up to her room. She sits on the bed, and absently picks up Mr.  
Gordo.

Dawn (leaning against the doorjamb): Wheres Spike?

Buffy: Not here. Besides, its daytime.

Dawn: Like that ever stops him  hes got Mr. Blankie. Now  
that hes your boyfriend and all, couldnt you get him a big  
black umbrella?

Buffy: Hes not my boyfriend!

Dawn: Well, youve certainly been joined at the hip lately (in a  
simpering, mocking tone) Oh Spike, do you wanna come on patrol with me?  


Buffy: Well, how about Oh Spike, wanna come over and watch Disney movies?  


They stick their tongues out at each other.

Dawn: Cmon Buffy, you can tell me, whats going on with you  
guys, hmmm?

Buffy: I dont know. Get out.

Dawn: Defensive much? Whats the problem? Hes got a soul now,  
and a chip, and hes HOT  hello?

Buffy: Its not that simple.

Dawn: Seems simple enough to me. Vampire meets Slayer. Vampire tries  
to kill Slayer. Vampire falls in love with Slayer. They live happily ever  
after. The end.

Buffy: And what part of that makes sense?

Dawn: The happily ever after part? Look, do you like him or dont  
you? (Pauses) I think youre thinking too hard about this. (Starts  
to walk away) If you ever want to know what he says when youre not  
around...

Buffy (getting up): What does he say?

Dawn (shouting down hall): Thats for me to know and you to find  
out! (She slams her door.)

*************************************************************

Later that evening at Sunnydales only hotspot, the Bronze: The  
scoobies have finally taken a night off. Xander is at the bar getting  
drinks, and Willow and Tara are on the dance floor. Anya is sitting at  
their table taking in her surroundings. Spike walks in, sees Anya, and  
goes to sit next to her.

Spike: Evenin

Anya: Hi Spike!

Spike: So, hows my favorite ex-demon?

Anya: Quite well actually, profits are up 13 percent this week. Its  
most encouraging.

Spike: Great. Umm...

Anya: Xander says now its my turn to ask how you are, even if I  
dont care.

Spike: Well, Im glad you practically asked. Anya, I need to talk  
to someone, and you seem to be the only one around here wholl give  
me the time of day.

Anya: Is this where I listen?

Spike: Yeah, and then you give me advice after.

Anya puts on her listening face.

Spike: Its the Slayer! Im all mixed up. I told her I loved  
her, chained her up, OK, bad idea (Anya shrugs) got my soul back   
you were there for that bit  lost it again in the most pleasing  
way and now... its anybodys bloody guess.

Anya continues to nod and listen.

Spike: I dont think she hates me anymore, were spending all  
this time together, but Id like to do something with her other than  
sticking sharp pointy bits into my old drinking buddies.

Anya: Like have sex?

Spike: That too. You were a vengeance demon, you listened to the problems  
of hundreds of brassed-off women, what am I doing wrong?

Anya: Have you tried flowers?

Spike: Yes.

Anya: Chocolate?

Spike: Yes.

Anya: Poetry?

Spike (groans): Yes.

Anya: Have the two of you been communicating?

Spike: You mean like talking?

Anya: Yes, talking.

Spike: Not really.

Anya: Well, my advice is talking. And then sex. Did I help?

Spike: Ill let you know.

As he is getting up, Xander returns to the table, putting the drinks  
and his change down.

Xander: What is it with you and taking my seat?

Anya: Oh, Spike and I were just talking about sex.

Xander: What?! Look you...

Spike: Hey now, Im not pissing on your territory. Ill just  
be on my way. (He reaches down and deliberately picks up the change from  
the table. He sticks one dollar in Xanders front pocket and walks  
out with the rest, leaving Xander spluttering.

*************************************************************

The next afternoon at the magic shop, Spike is in the danger room, giving  
the punching bag a good beating. Buffy starts to go in, but stops and  
turns to Giles.

Buffy: Giles  wheres with the watching?

Giles: Well, um...you have Spike to practice on.

Buffy: Spike is for hitting. Youre for the finer points of hitting  
Spike.

Giles (as he starts to clean his glasses): Hes fought two Slayers,  
Im sure he can give you plenty of good advice.

Buffy: Two heads are better than one, right?

Giles: Buffy, I know Ive been avoiding our practice sessions lately,  
but Im still not entirely comfortable with Spike being a part of  
the team.

Buffy: So you leave me with him by myself?

Giles: You havent seemed to mind until now, whats changed?  


Buffy: Oh you know, just feelin the lack of your watcherly expertise?  


Giles (in an admonitory tone): Buffy...

Buffy (pouting): Spike hit me. And he didnt even need any Excedrin  
afterwards.

Giles: Ive told you to watch your left side... (Loudly) Spike hit  
you?! What about the chip? (All the scoobies perk up.)

Buffy (shrugs): Mr. Chips is playing hooky, apparently.

Xander: Youre kidding! Spike got the chip out? You get the stake;  
Ill get the broom! (He starts to whistle Ding-Dong the Witch is  
Dead.)

Spike (lounging against the door to the danger room): And do what mate,  
hit me over the head? (He walks in, turns a chair backwards and sits down)  
Sorry to barge in like this, but I heard you all playing twenty questions  
and I couldnt resist. Mind if I join you?

Xander: Ooh, ooh  Ive got one! Why arent you dead yet?  


Spike: Ask the Slayer.

Xander: OK (turning to Buffy.) Why isnt he dead yet?

Buffy: He says he didnt take the chip out.

Willow: Are you sure?

Spike: Of course Im sure. Some bloke cutting into your skull with  
a hacksaw isnt exactly the kind of thing that slips your mind.

Xander: And you believe him? This could all be a trick...

Spike (exploding): Oh, right then. Its all my diabolical plan!  
In my copious free time between turning myself into a blithering idiot,  
babysitting little Miss Medeco, slaying dragons, and impersonating a crash  
test dummy, I snuck off for a bit of elective surgery! And them cleverly  
attacked the Slayer with a single punch, and let her go, in broad daylight  
in a building full of her friends! I realize good intentions dont  
cut much ice with you lot, but you might give me credit for basic tactics!  


Tara: Maybe you wished it away? Or dreamt about it while the spell was  
active?

Spike: That wasnt what I wished.

Giles: All the spells effects should have disappeared when we recited  
the counterspell. And Spike hardly counts as a child in any case.

Xander: I still dont trust him.

Buffy: Cut it out Xander, I trust him.

Xander/Spike (simultaneously): You do?

Willow: Maybe thats it!

Buffy: Whats what?

Willow: Spike, hit me!

Spike: Ive got no beef with you Red, can I hit Xander?

Xander: Only if youve got a death wish Blondie. Ive got a  
broom and Im not afraid to use it! (Spike smirks at him in contempt)  


Willow: Im serious, hit me.

Spike: Alright, but you asked  Ive got witnesses. (He goes  
to punch her, but ends up clutching his head in pain instead.)

Willow: I thought so. You can only hit Buffy.

Buffy: Why? Because someone up there decided I wasnt getting pummeled  
enough?

Willow: Did you ask him to hit you?

Buffy: Well, yeah. But I do that all the time. Part of the whole taunting  
thing.

Spike (to Willow): So did you. It didnt seem to help much.

Willow (to Buffy): You said you trust him. Maybe that makes a difference.  


Buffy: I did, didnt I?

Willow: I guess the chip sensed that somehow.

Giles: How could the chip possibly know any such thing?

Tara: How could it know I was human when I didnt know myself? We  
have no idea how that thing works, we only know it does.

Xander: We need Riley (Buffy winces) Sorry Buff.

Spike: No  we dont. So does this mean you dont trust  
me Red? Smart girl. (He pulls a cigarette out and goes to light it)

Anya (taking the cigarette from his mouth): No smoking in my store!

Spike: Well, I cant bloody well step outside, can I? Besides, you  
lot are always burning that foul incense in here. (He goes to get out  
another cigarette.)

Giles: I dont think the two of you should do anymore practicing  
together until we figure out whats going on here.

Spike (getting up from the chair): And how do you plan on doing that  
mate? I dont think you have any scientists hiding up your ass. The  
only way were gonna figure this out is letting me get a bit of my  
own back from the Slayer.

Giles (Pushes Spike back down, and goes into Ripper mode):  
No more practice until further notice.

Spike (shrugging Giles off and getting up): Tell her, Im not your  
bloody teachers pet. (He lights up his cigarette, and goes back  
into the danger room.)

*************************************************************

That night in the Sunnydale graveyard, Buffy has just taken out two vamps,  
and is well on her way to disposing of the third...

Buffy: ...I mean, can you believe it? (Slap) Spike? (Slap) Spike! (Grabs  
him by the lapels) You know Spike, right?

Vampire: Well  I...

Buffy: So he says he loves me, and writes poems (punch) really (punch)  
bad (punch) poems! And now (throws the vamp to the ground) nothing! No  
talking! Nothing!

Vampire (trying to get away): Dyou think...

Buffy: (grabs him by his collar): And then this chip thing! I mean whats  
that all about? (Heaves him into a gravestone) Am I happy about this?  
(Advances on him) I shouldnt be, but then again maybe I should...  


Vampire (backing up against the stone): Happy about what? What are you  
talking about?

Buffy: Oh, you wouldnt understand. (She stakes him, and rises,  
dusting off her hands, as Spike comes sauntering up.)

Spike: Nice work, luv.

Buffy (startled): Spike, uh, how long have you been here?

Spike: Just got here, why?

Buffy: Oh, no reason.

Spike notices that Buffys arm is bleeding, licks his lips, and  
determinedly looks her in the eye.

Spike: Youre bleeding.

Buffy: Just a scratch, no big.

Spike: Buffy, I think you and I need to have a little chat. (He sits  
down on a gravestone.)

Buffy: Do we really?

Spike: Yes, much as I hate it, we do.

Buffy (reluctantly): Fine. This is me, talking. (Pauses) What have you  
done with Mr. Romeo because I knew where you were at then, disturbing  
as it was, but now...I dont know... And with the whole chip thing  
thrown in...

Spike: Im right where I was luv, but I thought Id give you  
a bit of breathing room.

Buffy: Since when did you become so considerate?

Spike: Since I became scared out of my bleedin mind.

Buffy gives him a surprised and questioning look.

Spike: I had nothing to lose before. Im not sayin Ive  
got you now but, well, weve spent a lot of time together these past  
couple weeks, and you havent threatened to kill me once. I dont  
want to fuck that up.

Buffy: Oh. Thanks.

Spike looks down, notices her bleeding again starts to fidget and looks  
back at her face.

Buffy (mischievously): Dawn thinks were going to live happily ever  
after.

Spike: Dawns been watching too many movies. What do you think?  


Buffy: Vampire and Slayer? Interesting plot for a sitcom.

Spike: Wackiness ensues...

They both smile.

Spike: So, flowers out, chocolates out, poems  definitely out.  
What do you want?

Buffy: I want to know whats going on with the chip.

Spike: Well, we wont get any further on that if youre going  
to be a good little Slayer and obey your Watcher.

Buffy starts to answer, but stops as Spike tears a piece of his T-shirt  
off and goes to cover her arm.

Spike: Will you cover that already?

Buffy (squirming away): What is your problem? Its nothing, look!  


Spike loses control and vamps out, and Buffy jumps back from him, scared.  


Buffy: I cant believe you! I thought we were getting somewhere,  
and it turns out you just had the munchies!

Spike: I cant bloody help it, Im a vampire, remember?!

Buffy: Im leaving.

Spike: Buffy, wait!

Buffy: No! Spike wait, Buffy leave. (She stalks off.)

Spike mutters some obscenities under his breath, kicks over a gravestone,  
and makes his way back to his tomb.

*************************************************************

Meanwhile, in Xanders apartment, Anya is in bed watching Xander  
pace back and forth.

Xander: So, what were you and and and insert insult here,  
getting so chummy about at the Bronze?

Anya: He was just asking my advice about Buffy.

Xander: And you gave it to him? Let me make this clear. Spike equals  
evil. We hate Spike.

Anya: No, you hate Spike. I find him rather entertaining.

Xander: You what? Anya, he may be winning Buffy over, but I cant  
believe youre falling for this prodigal son act too!

Anya: I liked him before that. But Spike has changed.

Xander: Demons dont change.

Anya: Then how do you explain me?

Xander: Thats different.

Anya: No, its not. Its exactly the same. I wouldnt  
go back to being a demon; Ive got you.

Xander: But Spike did horrible things!

Anya: So did I. Xander, why do you always act like the reason I dont  
know how to behave like the rest of you is because I was born yesterday,  
not because I spent a thousand years as a vengeance demon?

Xander: Well its not exactly something a guy wants to dwell on.  


Anya: Thats a problem. I want to learn everything I can about you,  
even the parts that bother me. But you want to pretend that most of what  
I remember never even happened. And whenever I meet someone else who knows  
what it was like back then, you get all mad. And loud. And I dont  
think thats fair.

Xander: Thats because anyone whos been around half as long  
as you is a homicidal maniac!

Anya: Why does that make you jealous? Do you want to be a homicidal maniac?  


Xander: Youre missing the point.

Anya: Well, what is your point, then?

Xander: That Spike is bad. With a capital B-A-D. And possible soul or  
no soul, hes never going to change. And hence, we should not be  
helping him get to Buffy!

Anya: Well, Im sorry I gave Spike my advice. Hes the only  
one who ever asks for it, or thinks I might know about anything except  
really old monsters. I think he has changed, I think he is changing, and  
I think I know much more than you do when it comes to this.

And you know what else? I hope he gets her. (She turns away from him,  
and shuts off the bedside lamp.)

Xander pauses for a minute, considering, and walks out.

*************************************************************

A little while later, Xander slams open the door to Spikes crypt,  
to find Spike sitting in his easy chair drinking a bottle of scotch and  
smoking.

Xander: You may have everyone fooled, but not me.

Spike: Oh goody, another unwelcome guest. Wish I could get you people  
de-invited from my house.

Xander: Admit it, you havent changed. Youre just doing this  
because you have an insane obsession with Buffy, and as soon as you get  
over it its back to tearing us apart and screwing us over.

Spike: Yeah, maybe. I dont expect it to end anytime soon, and with  
any luck you wont be around by then. I stayed with my last girlfriend  
for over a hundred years.

Xander: Buffy is not your girlfriend!

Spike: Yet.

Xander: No, never.

Spike: Why are you here? If Buffy doesnt want me, shes bloody  
well capable of telling me herself. If she does, theres nothing  
you can say about it. Now sod off!

Xander (ignoring him): The same goes for Anya, I want you to leave her  
out of your twisted schemes.

Spike: Let me repeat myself, mate. If she doesnt want to talk to  
me, she can say so herself. Now, Ive had as much of you as I can  
stand for one night. Clear out before I decide youre worth the headache.  


Xander (goes to leave): Im watching you. I know youre going  
to slip up, and when you do...

Spike: Yeah, yeah, Im tremblin in my boots. Go home Xander.  


Xander leaves and slams the door behind him. Spike, frustrated and annoyed,  
grabs his duster and goes outside to hunt.

*************************************************************

A bit later, Spike has found himself a vampire, and commences beating  
upon him.

Spike (holding a dazed vampire up by the coat and punching him in the  
face): Think you can tell me who I can talk to? Without this bleedin  
chip it would be your face Im punchin in right about now!  
(Kicks the vamps legs out form under him) You think youve got me  
figured out? (Kicks the vamp in his side) I was fooling blokes like you  
when your grandmother was still playing with ruddy dolls! (Kicks the vamp  
over and steps on his neck) I may be behaving myself for the Slayers  
sake, but I sure as hell dont have to take this from you! (He brings  
his boot down hard, and snaps the vampires neck.)

*************************************************************

Xander makes his way from Spikes crypt to Buffys house. He  
begins to throw stones at her window. Buffy, not having returned home  
from patrol until now, walks up behind him.

Buffy: Shes not home.

Xander (jumping): Buffy! You scared me!

Buffy: Sorry Xander. What are you doing here? Its really late.  


Xander: I need to talk to you.

Buffy (under her breath): Great, more talk. (To Xander) Wanna come in?  


Xander: Sure.

They go into the kitchen, and Buffy gets out the cornpops and a bowl.  


Buffy: So, whats up?

Xander: Anya and I had a fight. Then Spike and I had a fight. Now Im  
here.

Buffy (pauses with the spoonful of cereal midway to her mouth): Well  
that was really...short. Would you care to go for the extended remix?  


Xander: Spike was trying to pump Anya for Buffy dating tips, and I, for  
one, do not approve.

Buffy (confused): Why Anya?

Xander: Some sort of demon bonding moment, I think. I dont trust  
him Buffy, and I dont understand why you do.

Buffy (takes a couple more bites of cereal before continuing): I certainly  
dont trust him to be Joe model citizen, but I do believe he wont  
hurt me on purpose anymore.

Xander: How could you think that? Because he decided to help out once  
or twice to get in your pants? Half the time he only makes things worse!  


Buffy (a bit miffed): No  because if this was some sort of plot,  
even Harmony could do better! Theres nothing in this for Spike but  
hurt.

Xander: How do you figure that?

Buffy: So far hes gotten nothing but sunburns, snide comments and  
unpaid babysitting duty. Hes not any closer to killing me, getting  
his chip out or whatever else used to make Spike tick.

Xander: So, youre fine with this? The fact that he can hit you  
now doesnt make you lose any sleep?

Buffy: Of course it does. Im scared Xander; here I am, the chosen  
one, the one whos supposed to protect everyone from things that  
go bump in the night, and Im scared. Slayers only come in two flavors:  
the strongest there is and dead. And now Im starting to trust someone  
who used to plot my death as a hobby, and even worse, Im starting  
to count on him. Im terrified Xander.

Xander: So stop.

Buffy: Thats not what I do. In my line of work if you dont  
face up to the scary stuff, it just gets you when youre not looking.  


Xander (sighs): OK, I get why you need to use him, but I still dont  
get why you trust him, much less like him.

Buffy: Why does anybody like anybody? Werent you the vice-president  
of the I-Hate-Cordelia club?

Xander: Treasurer.

Buffy: I stand corrected. (Pauses as she idly stirs her cereal) Im  
not asking you to like him; Im not asking you to trust him. Im  
asking you to trust me.

Xander (giving Buffy a supportive hug, but looking very reluctant over  
her shoulder): For you, Ill try.

*************************************************************

The next night, Buffy is in the graveyard fighting off her nightly dose  
of vampires. Spike walks on the scene after she has dispatched two of  
the four, and helps her kill the stragglers.

After the vamps are dust, they stop and stare at each other for a minute  
or two, not knowing what to say.

Spike: Um, hi. Fancy meeting you here.

Buffy: Whod a thunk?

Spike: Im sorry I scared you.

Buffy: You didnt scare me.

Spike: Yes I did. Admit it, Ive still got it.

Buffy (giving him an unwilling smile): OK, maybe a little. I know you  
werent going to attack me, but eew?

Spike: Enough eew. You dated His Broodiness for how long, and you still  
cant deal with it? Were vampires, we like blood. He may have  
spent all his time pretending to be an anemic human but I know what I  
am. I seem to recall you wanting the old Spike back. Well, its a  
package deal.

Buffy: Give me time, you have to give me time. I havent even begun  
to deal with the whole special Buffy chip exemption.

Spike: Well, we cant start dealing with that as long as your Watcher  
keeps a lock on the danger room.

Buffy: Giles is only trying to help.

Spike: Giles is trying to pretend I dont exist and Im bloody  
sick of it! On that note, do you think you could put a leash on that yapping  
Chihuahua friend of yours?

Buffy: Huh?

Spike: You know, Xander? He stormed into my place demanding that I dont  
talk to you, his girlfriend, and possibly every bloody woman on the planet!  


Buffy: What is it with you and Xander? Youre like five year-olds  
fighting over a toy truck.

Spike: That useless ruddy git just doesnt like having a man around  
who can do more than provide comic relief.

Buffy: He does a lot more than that!

Spike: Like what?

Buffy, having no immediate answer punches Spike in the face.

Spike: Have you forgotten? (He punches her back)

Buffy: No, I havent forgotten, but I still ran circles around you  
before you got the chip. (She slugs him again)

Spike: Youve got no mum with an axe, (punch) no meddling scoobies  
(his next punch is blocked before it connects) Its just you and  
me, pet.

Buffy (getting into fighting stance): Im the Slayer, who else do  
I need?

Spike (getting ready for the onslaught): Me.

They begin to fight in earnest. Buffy sends a roundhouse kick Spikes  
way, sending him flying over four gravestones, before landing with his  
cheek in the dirt. He flips himself up, as she advances on him, kicking  
her in the chin in the process. He grabs her, spins her around, attempting  
a hold, and is met with a backward head butt. As he releases her, she  
leaps, doing a spinning kick to his head, which is stopped just in time  
by Spike grabbing her foot and sending her flying across the graveyard,  
into the wall of a crypt. She picks herself up, and launches another attack.  
They continue in this manner for many minutes, each attacking and blocking  
with incredible speed and skill. Finally, Spike deals Buffy a stunning  
blow to the chin. She returns in kind, and they both stop. They look up  
at each other, and slow smiles begin to form on their faces, eventually  
spreading into huge identical grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Increasingly baroque disclaimer the second:
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters arent ours. We just like to play with  
> them. They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, and any other copyright  
> holders. Medeco is a registered trademark of Medeco Security  
> Locks, Inc. Disney is a registered trademark of The Walt Disney  
> Company. Corn Pops is a registered trademark of Kellogg Company.  
> Ding Ding The Witch Is Dead is from the MGM Classic movie  
> The Wizard of Oz (musical adaptation by Herbert Stothart,  
> lyrics by E.Y. Harburg, music by Harold Arlen, orchestral and vocal arrangements  
> by George Bassman, Murry Cutter, Paul Marquardt, and Ken Darby.)


End file.
